


ONE SHOT - Shay and Burgess - Late Night

by ChiHard



Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHard/pseuds/ChiHard
Summary: Leslie finds the courage to ask out her crush to bari suck at summaries
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Leslie Shay
Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	ONE SHOT - Shay and Burgess - Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME ANY HATE FOR THIS IDEA IT IS JUST AND AU THAT WAS INSPIRED BY THIS PHOTO. ALSO BURZEK WAS NEVER A THING!

"So got any plans this weekend? Um....helloooooo.....EARTH TO LESLIE ELIZABETH SHAY!!"Gabby yelled trying to get her partners attention. Dawson and Shay were standing doing inventory on the ambo. Shay seemed lost in space."Hm what sorry" Shay finally turned around to Dawson's face that showed concern for her partner "What's going on with you, you've been distracted recently what is it?" "Nothing" The left corner of her mouth lifted slightly just thinking about it "Ah" "What" "It's not a what it's a who. Who's on your mind Shay" "Nothing, no one!" she couldn't help it a small smile ran across her face at her thoughts

"Ah I knew it spill!" Dawson hopped up onto the edge of the rig and sat down swinging her legs back and forth like a little child "Damn you're good maybe you should of taken the detectives exam like your brother" She chuckled, trying to distract her "Ha nice try you can't distract me Leslie now spill" "Okay fine but I don't even know if she's gay or single or whatever, plus she's police so maybe not great" "Okay so maybe just ask her out for drinks and a chat you know and talk, try and find out that way" "Yeah sure I still don't know" "Come on girl where's that strong confident lesbian I know do it you never know" "You're right thanks" "Atta girl"

**_*TRUCK 81, ENGINE 5, BATTALION 25, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61; STRUCTURE FIRE...*_ **

"Let's go" Gabby said, closing the doors and running to the passenger side. Shay quickly followed jumping in the driver's side.

**ON THE WAY BACK FROM THE CALL**

"So....." "So?" "Are you going to call this girl?" "Maybe I should just give her your number and you set it up" Shay laughed at her partners investment in her and this 'mystery girl' They walked into the locker room as their shift had ended to grab their bags and to change. "Hey want to come with me to target? I need to get a few things but when you come it's always so much more fun" "I would love to except I'm going to ask the girl out for drinks tonight" "Ah good luck hope to see you two at Molly's!" Gabby was so eager to find out who this girl was so she tried to push her to come to her bar tonight to meet her "Um don't think so we'll be going someone else there is no way I would take her to Molly's" She practically laughed her response.

They walked out of the fire house and onto the drive way and separated to go to their individual cars. Shay made sure to let Gabby drive away first before driving away herself because she knew Gabby would follow her. It didn't take long for her to pull up outside of the 21st district hoping that she would be here.

**SHAY POV**

As I walked up the stairs I could feel my heart beat rapidly increasing, it was strange I had never been so nervous to ask out a girl. I had been looking at her for so long as I would see her around the city. As I walked up I saw her there standing at her Sargent's desk. She turned around and my heart skipped a beat she looked so cute in her police uniform. "Hey I know you is Shay right? You work with Antonio's sister Gabby?" I was slightly taken back that she even knew me "Um yeah I work with Gabby on the ambo Leslie Shay"

"Ah nice to meet you Shay, I'm Kim Burgess" "Yeah nice to meet you um actually I was looking for you, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for drinks tonight at Jinx Linx" "Ah sure I would love to but can we go to Angel Dust I love that place and apparently tonight there is a huge disco" "Sure I'm down with that meet you outside at 9?" "9 sounds great see you then" "See ya" I walked away and felt as if I had just had an out of body experience it went so well and so smoothly. Plus she suggested the bar Angel Dust which is a well known lesbian hang out so maybe I was correct?

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was standing outside of Angel Dust waiting for Kim. I was wearing my favourite black hat, a knitted jacket with a black lacy, short, flowy dress. I was wondering what she could wear maybe a cute dress or shirt? I looked up and I saw my answer standing right in front of me. She stood in front of me wearing a tight fitting, short, black, leather dress it was so perfect for her. We walked in and grabbed out drinks from the bar before joining the party.

We had four beers and 5 shots each and was definitely feeling it, we leaned on each other for support. We took a photo of us on the dance floor, holding glow sticks, clearly drunk, I wrapped my hands around her waist and it felt so nice and comfortable. I got my phone back from the person who took our photo somehow without taking my hands of her waist. We looked at each other, as if nothing else was going on in the world and before anything else our lips met. We shared a long passionate kiss we only separated to breathe for a moment.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and my head was killing me, the light that filled the room hurt my eyes so much. I turned my head to see Kim laying next to me with only a sheet covering both of us. Our legs were tangled together and her hand sat just above my waist it felt so comforting. She looks so perfect when she sleeps, so peaceful. It didn't last long, the buzzing of my alarm woke her up as she stirred she tightened her grip around me it felt so nice. "Good morning" I said with a slight laugh "Mmmm good morning Les" she still sounded groggy from just waking up "You want something to eat I think I have some yogurt and fruit in the kitchen" "Sure Kim yogurt sounds great" I watched her stretch slightly and then slowly get out of the covers, she put on some underwear and an oversized shirt and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Damn she looks good. I rolled over and found a jumper of hers and decided to put it on and I walked out into the kitchen. She passed me a yogurt it was blueberry, my favourite "Sorry that's the only kind I have its my favourite" "Oh yeah don't worry it's my favourite to" "Wow really ha that's great" She took a sip of her coffee before eating her yogurt, we both didn't know what to really say after last night, I couldn't even remember half of it let alone her.

We chatted some more once the caffeine kicked into our systems and we got ready to head to work with the worst hangovers ever. "Again Thursday night?" "Of course Les this was so fun" "Awesome, see ya then" "See ya" and with that we walked out separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha im just sitting here waiting for all of the hate to roll in about how i made kim and shay a thing but im sorry i saw a photo of lauren and marina and it completely inspired this story, if you want to see it just look up 'lauren german and marina squerciati' and its in the top 5


End file.
